


Dreaming in Color

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xander tries to remember his sexy dreams, things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Color

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture, chainsaws, and an exorcism. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.  
> Author's Note: These connected drabbles were written for the community fanfic_fiesta. The last drabbly things I wrote for that comm. were really sad, so I decided some crack fun was in order.

**Prompt 29:** _I think it is a part of my heart. But it flickers./ Faces and darkness separate us over and over. ~ Sylvia Plath// Mirror_

Every morning, Xander wakes up aroused, achingly hard. He wants someone, craves the touch of the lover from his dreams. Arousal thrumming through his veins, he starts to jerk off. Desperate, his only lubrication is the precum leaking from his cock. He moans at flashes of memory, the feeling of fingers teasing, teeth nibbling. He frantically searches his mind for images from his dreams. There's a tongue against his skin, lips wrapped around his dick. Eventually, the images fade. But he comes, whimpering, remembering the feeling of being fucked by a man.

**Prompt: 31.** _But tonight I'm watching every dream I have come true ~ LFO // I Will Show You Mine_

A quick spell to remember dreams melts into chaos. Buffy barks like a dog and Willow runs from Tara-frogs. In his basement, Spike has Xander on his knees, ass in the air, fingers inside, slick and stretching. He begs and moans, until Spike's cock is pushing in, then pounding in. The crystal by the bed falls, spell broken. Spike leans forward, growling in Xander's ear.

"Spell is over pet, time for your spanking."

One smack and Xander comes with a keening wail.

Later, Spike fucks him again, smirking. "Ready to apologize?"

And Xander comes again, screaming.


End file.
